


The Emotional Picture.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eye Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Based on: Star Trek The Motion Picture.(Scene addition.) Quotes added.The crew meet up once more.Leonard McCoy's P.O.V.(The sequel is... The Prime Ingredient...Love.)





	The Emotional Picture.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redford/gifts).



> Because I thought both works would be much nicer!

When I eventually took the risk of transporting aboard the Enterprise.

You held out your hand to me saying. 

"I need you, damn it Bones, I need you, badly."

I took it in acceptance, our eyes never leaving each others, smiles crept into their radiant glow.

My heart skipped more than a beat, you were just as handsome as ever.

I was eaten away inside, with pent up longing.

All I could manage to do, was to grunt and groan as I always had done in the past.

I should have stayed away, I shouldn't have tempted fate, but It was you who did this to me.

I have returned to the Enterprise, and to you Jim.

How can I bear to be close to you once more, and not tell you how I've always felt about you?

All those years we were together.

Ohh how I loved you, and wished I could tell you.

All those special moment's we shared.

Drinking in your cabin, discussing so many shared thoughts and solving problems together.

Damn it Jim, I've tried living without you.

I got by, day to day, but my heart was filled with emptiness, being away from you.

If I told you now, how would you react?

Could you love me back?

Part of me says you will, all of me hopes its true.

I'm visiting you in your cabin following the Enterprises departure.

Its now or never Jim boy!

We are both getting older, maybe even wiser!

Well, perhaps I'm getting bolder, to actually go there!

The End.


End file.
